buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kuroxander/Knights (Post D-BT04)
After being inactive on the wiki for a few months now, most of you might not remember me though, I'm back to share with you all a new decklist and provide analysis on the support the deck has. This time is for my favourite deck in buddyfight and the only deck that currently have dual wield items, Knights. (You can see from my profile pic that I love Knights, if you don't know who he is, do a google image search) This blog will cover the support Knight has including the cards from D-BT04 which will be released in about a week's time of writting this blog before the decklist is shown. So let's get on wiith it. 'Items' So let's start off with the centrel pieces of the deck, so we currently only have 4 items with knight attribute and 1 of thr item is the pair of another so we only have 2 choices of item to run, the Eisen-Blitz pair and Bestia-Eskamal pair. So which pair are to be run? I want to say run whatever pair you like but Bestia and Eskamal are way better than the Tiger lances especially in the current meta. The new items effects are like better, improved version of the old ones. Eskamal 1 free unshieldable damage is better than the extra crit on Eisen's that can be easily guarded, the same comparison can be made for Bestia monster destruction eff to Blitz 8k penetrate, but with the added bonus of being able to destroy items. Yup you can target either monster or item with bestia eff. 'Size 1' Now on to the monsters, the good size 1 knight options we have are the prefered buddy of the deck El-Quixote , Jake and Michael. The others are not quite good imo. Arron seems to be good on a glance but it is actually not. Being able to salvage an item and a free draw is good but the costing a gauge with that stats is horrible...4k atk and only 1 crit..it would be better if it had 2 crits. Knight is a rush damage deck so that 1 crit really slow it down. Salvaging item is rarely useful as Jake can prevent items from destroyed and ther are spells like Nazaro Hot Spring and A Handful of Rewards that can salvage items and even other monster, and the draw is only when you are dual wielding and so arron is most of the time is dead in your hand and there are better size 1 to run. Eh after that rant, let's continue on the selection of size 1 we could run. El-quixote is good free gauge when linking and penetrate with an extra crit while having and item equipped is really solid. Jack prevent items from being destroy or rest and havs (unlike arron) 2 crits. Items are key of the deck so preventing them from being destroyed or rested are really useful and rest card are common nowadays to counter shonen and mary sue force. Michealis has 2 crits and can destroy any monster regardless of size when called by shuffling 3 cards from the drop zone back to deck while having an item equipped and it's free to called (again, unlike arron). It's a good card but I think is now outclassed by a new card from D-Bt04 which I will elaborate more later. We are not just limited to Knights for our size 1 selection, Adventurer can be run as well cause all Knight are adventurers too. One of them is the Tetsuya, which can stand an adventurer that it link attacked with. The other card that can be run in the deck is Edgelord Gaito. This card cost a life to call, has 4k attack and 2 crit. Imo this card is better than michealis. Why? This card destroy a monster each time it attack, mill the opponents's deck equal to the destroyed monster size and you gain gauge for each card milled! This eff is borderline broken and when linking with Tets it can use this eff again. The only downside compared to michaelis that it's can be counter destroyed before it could attack but the pressure it put on the opponent is good, the opponent is basically forced to destroy this card whenever it is called. You can easily cleared the opponent field with this and bestia eff. It's an amazing card. 'Size 2 and Impacts' Ok first thing, it's obvious I know, runs 4 Kamil, item searcher is a must for the deck and he gives free gauge when attacking, good card is good, no debate. Now for the other size 2, there's quite a few good size 2 in Knights so this is where a lot of playtesting need to be done to ensure what size 2 you want to use, each of these size 2 listed are great cards and it depends on the user's preference and the meta to decide which one needs to be added into the deck. So let's start of with my favourite one, Leonid. This card cost a gauge to call, has 5k atk 2 crit a nd gain penetate with an item and double attack when equipped with 2. Really great to go along side el quixote for 4 crit penetrate and can link separately with the 2 new items to trigger their effects. Really amazing card. Next with the another double attacker which is Noboru. Has Double attack so it can triggers the new items' eff by link attacking with both of them separately. Has 6k atk and can clear 9k wall for el quixote when link attacking with him, and can move which is good in open center deck for some protection an has ok 5k defense for it. The only downside for him is that he can't attack the left or right but it still a very good card cause unlike the other knights his eff is independent of having an item equipped. Revolution Knight, Rebellious is next, he cost a gauge and has an on called eff of destroying a size 1 or less monster on op field when you have an item equipped and another size 2 or less monster if you have 2 items equipped, it is a good card but having gaito and bestia eff make this card not as useful as it was before and this card is useless without having 2 items equipped and unlike leonid who can gains his eff even if you equpped the items after he was called which makes rebellious a dead card most of the time. Next is the size 2 version of our buddy which was introduced in D-Bt04, Knight of Triumphant Retu rn, El Quixote. He has 5k atk 2 crit and 3k defense and cost a guauge to call and has top deck soulguard. He gains move while having an item equipped and an extra crit if you have two. Not much to say, he is good for defending your life with soulguard move and solid offense wise with 3 crit and 5k attack. Before with move on with Impact Monster, a tip when playing with the deck is don't be afraid to call over kamil with your size 2 or size 1 monsters, they are better than kamil both defensively and offensively. Kamil is useful to search for the item you lack to dual wield but is useless unless for the gauge and you only lose the gauge cost used when you called over him cause you already plus 1 with his eff and gauge is not an issue for Knight. The first Impact monster for the deck is Rebellious, "Rebellion Rhapsody!". He cost 2 gauge to call and has 6k atk with 2 crit and 5k def with penetrate and gains 1 crit for each items on your field, his crit would be minimum of 4 and if your opponents is equipped with an item, 5 damage are coming to your opponent if your opponent does not have a shield and you can call this card to the center to protect you if the opponent manage to survive the attack. My problem with this card is that you can only call this card while you have 2 items equipped which means it is dead in your hand if you have no or only one item equipped... And once again Rebellious is outclassed by a new card introduced in D-Bt04 which the prime form of our good old buddy, El Quixote "Golden Age!". 6k atk and 3 crit, cost 3 gauge and needed to be put on top of a Knight monster on your field, has Penetrate and Soulguard with the following eff "When this card enters the field during your final phase, Stand up to two Weapon on your field, and for this turn, those cards can attack during the final phase." Which means you can retrigger your items' eff and push for the winning damage. This card comibine with the crit from the items are equal to 7 damages which are usually dealt separately with 3 crit from this and 3 crit and 1 eff damage when link attacking with the items which make it better than Rebelious AND it can be called without having to equip 2 items. The only thing that would make this card better is move to make better use of the soulguard. (The soulguard is already good to prevent counter destruction screwing you over but still a move would be nice to have.) Now let's compare Golden Age to Full Strash Formation, both cost 3 gauge to play and stand your items during the final phase, only difference is Full Strash stand all your adventure and link with them all which could pull of a max of 9 damage in a single attack (Triumphant Elquixote Plus Glory Elquixote plus the 2 items) but the attack can be easily guarded with a shield. But Full Strash is still good, the opponets does not necesarrily have shield against it cause your attack during the attack phase would already exhaust most of them and you could know from it if they have shield or not and decide what is the best time to use it. In addition, if you have El Quixote with Kamil on your field, you gain back the 2 gauge you use for the Impact so you only really minus 1 gauge from it and if you have another one in your hand you can cast another one or called Golden Age provided you has 4 gauge at the start of your final phase with Kamil and El Quixote on field. The opponent would most likely ragequit when that happens. 'Spells' Ok the last part before with move on to the decklist, spells. Divine Protection of Shalsana and Quiescence of Cassiade are staple shied spell in dungeon world. For counter destruction, Hidden Crossbow, Pillar of Fire and the new Dig a Hole. Choose whichever you prefer and what the meta is to counter them, I personally prefer PoF and Dig a Hole cause 3k def can't hit most size 2 or more monster although it is costless. Then run 4 of Mission Card "Form a Party!", the deck is dependant on having at least an item equip so use it to search for an item if you have none and Kamil if you have one equipped already, it can also be use to search for monsters you need and free life is always nice. Next what mission cards need to be run along side this? I personally would run Mission Card "Rest at Nazaro Hot Springs!" and Mission Card "THE Teamwork". Why not Mission Card "Defeat Monsters!"? Cause the main focus of the deck is to damage the opponent as fast as possible and monster destruction is mainly done through gaito and bestia eff along with counter destruction spell that are ran. I tested it couple time and find it usually 2 to 3 turn to get the effect after it was set of but I still think it is a really good card. Why Teamwork then? cause it's free to cast and let you gain a gauge, a draw and a life after used and it gains a soul when link attacking which is the main focus of the new items, the only downside is it only gains a soul once per turn so it would take 2 turns to activate its eff but if you can set more than 1 of this card so if you draw another copy of it, it would not be dead draw. Nazaro is good to get back your adventurer in the drop zone, if your opponent attack your center el quixote or noboru or try to remove threats like gaito and leonid you basically can get them back or salvage other monster(s) and even item(s) in your drop. My favourite mission card. And don't run this, it's garbage. Next would be the only spell that has the Knight attribute, A Handful of Rewards. A spell that lets you salvage a knight when it is destroyed and gain 1 life. It's useful but not as useful as Nazaro that let you add up to 2 adventurer but it do triggers from eff destruction. Even so, the next card is more worth the deck space than this card. Stubbornness Medicine, Banino Call. This card prevents your monster, item and even set spell from leaving the field by costing 1 gauge. Basically to prevent counter destruction or bounce eff. Simply useful. This card replace the need for Jake cause it does what part of Jake's eff but it protects monsters along with set spells. And now proceed to the decklist. 'Decklist' Items *''4x Bestia'' *''4x Eskama'' Monsters *''4x Knight of Glory, Elquixote (Buddy)'' *''4x Gaito'' *''4x Kamil'' *''2x Leonid'' *''2x Knight of Triumphant Return, Elquixote'' *''3x Golden Age'' Spells *''4x Shalsana'' *''4x Casscade'' *''2x Pillar of fire'' *''2x Dig a hole'' *''4x Form a Party'' *''2x THE Teamwork'' *''2x Rest at Nazaro's Hot Spring'' *''3x Banino Call'' 'Closing Thought' Hope you enjoy the decklist and my analysis of the supports Knight has. The purpose of this blog is mainly to share with you all on what cards to use in a Knight deck and provide a sample decklist for you all. I took me 4 hours to finish it and I'm quite tired at the end so there's would be tons of spelling and grammar mistale, I apologise if so. Any feedback is appreciated and critsism is welcomed. Thank you all for reading till the end. Category:Blog posts Category:Decklist